Mis historia de Minecraft
by Shinju213
Summary: Donde todo el universo y espacio esta hecho con cubos pixelados, llevan acabo un ser donde tiene un derecho de vivir por su cuenta. Del como podría conocer nuevas formas de viajar y hacer compañía... Esto es una historia de una chica solitaria hasta conocer algo increíble e inesperado. (divinecows) Historia de mis aventuras nuevas...


_**Advertencia**: Esto es una historia de lo que me ha pasado en Minecraft, algunos capitulos seran cambiados._

_**Notas:** No recuerdo a quien le pertenece Minecraft, pero saben que no SOY la creadora, solo jugador._

* * *

- ... -

Donde todo el mundo era encantador, se podía notar a los animales encantadores que vivían de todo tipo de naturaleza; algunos en bosques, montañas, selvas, desiertos, mares etc. Con todo lo necesario para vivir en lugares maravillosos para cualquier ser vivo del planeta.

Sin embargo, todo era de cubos, cuadros pixelados bien formados, hasta los animales. Todo el mundo lo era; en diversos lugares un humano podría vivir, en ese caso, en paisajes planos, donde podría notarse los árboles en cubos y agua limpia y hermosa. Junto con animales de cualquier tipo, ovejas, vacas, cerdos, peces, gallos, e incluso más animales lejos. Como los lobos y ocelotes.

No solo los animales y humanos, ni cualquier paisaje. También por las noches se podría poner tenebroso y peligroso. Cualquier peligro ronda en todas partes, los "monstruos", si; habitan desgraciadamente monstruos en el mundo. Sus nombres son casi calculares y algunos no tantos.

El mayor es el Creeper, una criatura verde camuflaje como si fuera un arbusto y silenciosa que no puedes notarlo caminar, la criatura explota en menos de un segundo, pero si puedes matarla no tan fácil.

Otro monstruo existe en el mundo de Minecraft, llamados Enderman, negro con ojos púrpuras y piernas cortas al igual sus brazos, no entra al agua ni sale durante la lluvia; desaparece y vuelve aparecer unos metros lejos.

Un Zombie con piel verdosa y ropa desgarrada, que hace un gruñido no tan fuerte (como Steve), muere por causa del sol.

El otro llamado Spider es una araña que avita de día y noche, como el Creeper. No recibe daño alguno al menos que lo maten con la espada u otro objetó, es color negra con demasiados ojos rojos.

Un esqueleto arquero es blanco (obviamente) que solo sale de noche, los rayos de sol lo queman hasta eliminarlo (es como el Zombie). Y otro llamado Slime, un monstruo verdoso y pegajoso que salta cerca de los charcos de agua, es grande y al momento de estarlo matando, se multiplica por más pequeños cubos verdosos, hasta quedar muy pequeño muere.

Total, en ese mundo no solo hay selvas ni bosques, existen portales mágicos que llevan a otras dimensiones increíbles, donde habitan más monstruos distintos a los de tierra firme.

- ... -

Bueno, eso era todo de mi mundo maravilloso, lleno de peligro y tratar de sobrevivir construyendo con materiales que me da la naturaleza. A veces pienso que soy una mala persona, me siento culpable de matar a tantos seres vivos solo para vivir, y soy un humano, si. Pero a veces pienso en eso de forma solitaria. Soy la única que vivo en casa, no estoy sola, tengo a los animales; mi caballo llamado: Store, es negro con suelas blancas y partes de su cuerpo las tiene blancas, me encanta mi caballo.

Tengo casa, todo mundo la tiene, es hecha con madera oscura, y madera un tanto blanca; esas dos maderas combinan. Al igual ventanas de cristal, dentro tengo lo típico de objetos (claramente saben cuales son). Lo malo y a veces bueno vivo cercas de minas profundas, con todo o necesario para construir. Y por desgracia no encuentro un solo maldito diamante. Es esta la historia del diamante, de cómo fue encontrado y como volvió a perderse…

_Semanas antes…_

_Era mi segundo día de jugar Minecraft, haciendo mi cochina casa de tan sol de cuadros (muy peque), termine eso y entre a una mina demasiado grande y profunda, entrando hasta la lava con agua caer y en eso me perdí, la mina era demasiado enorme y tuve que salir por arriba cavando por la tierra en dirección hasta la saliente. Adentro cabe hasta arriba, salí y volví por mis cosas olvidadas, en ese mismo sitio con lava y agua, al lado encontré… U__n diamante y cabe con el pico de hierro, logrando sacarlo; y yo por dentro estuve contenta, por andar de curiosa más al fondo cercas de la lava, camine en un puente de piedra muy chico (un cuadro) y por asiente caí.__  
__Quemándome intentando salir de la perdición pero para ese entonces era tarde…morí… y todo lo que eh tenido se fue…todo… perdí mis cosas valiosas, tenía mucha: piedra, roca, oro, hierro, carbón, madera etc.… Además mi diamante azul.__  
__Pensé y dije después de morir: "todo lo que consigues desaparecerá, todo mi trabajo se fue al carajo; todo mi trabajo fue desperdiciado, gaste cinco horas para perderlo todo, además mi diamante"__  
__Fin_

_Mi triste historia del como perdí mi primer diamante en mi puta vida._

Y así conociste mi historia del diamante, sabía que el diamante tramaba algo malo, tenia maldad dentro. Pero después de eso no volvía a encontrar diamante, pico y pico y nada aparece, solo oro.

Talvez no sabes como soy, así que diré mi apariencia: Soy una chica, con cabello café y un fleco en la frente tapando mi ojo azul. Tengo una chaqueta azul a cuadros azules bajos, casi de rayas. Mi playera es blanca con rayas negras, me gusta mi ropa. Al igual tengo un pequeño short rojo, unos zapatos verdes, mi piel es huera, casi blanca… Y eso era todo de mi apariencia; mi nombre es divinecows, no lo olvides…

- ... -

* * *

_**Fin =A=, naaa mentira, para los que se pregunten si de verdad soy mujer, si lo soy. Y me gusta demasiado Minecraft, digamos obsesionada XD**_

_**Y diré que esta muy corto, ¿Por qué? Porque esto se basará en todo lo que he pasado mientras jugaba… algunos capítulos serán diferentes al primero. Por que juego mucho en Servidores ;w; y por favor, díganme si falto algo de Minecraft, no juego ya mucho en supervivencia y no recuerdo casi nada de los nombres u otras cosas más T-T**_

_**Bueno eso era todo, apuesto que a mayoría de los jugadores son chicos XD bye, bye ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
